


The Bookmarks

by Nie_2231



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nie_2231/pseuds/Nie_2231
Summary: On the first day he saw the boy. Everyday, at the same spot, and he is so curious with this boy. He want to know everything about him. Untill one day. The boy call for him.





	The Bookmarks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi....helloo....hehe...first of all...its my first au...and English is not my first language...so
> 
> WARNING
> 
> Might have a lot of grammar mistakes and typos...huhu...
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY ❤❤

_He’s here again._ Hyunwoo smile while looking at one direction at the main entrance of the library door as he saw the tiny and cute ash grey hair man with his oversized blue tshirt along with his round glasses, a black backpack at his back while hugging some books with his cute and tiny hand. He cant keep his eyes away from this man as he walked finding his place to the table and do his works. He put his stuff on the table near to the third row of the book shelves. His usual spot. His own place everytime he came to this library.

  
Yes that was his own spot for the first time Hyunwoo saw him as Hyunwoo is the new librarian for two weeks ago. For the first week as a librarian, Hyunwoo job was to pick all the books on the trolley and some of it on the table, put it back on the shelves according to its section. But his customer almost turn to be his crush is different. He only read –most of it about Psychology and Literature stuff.

  
Sometimes Hyunwoo would intentionally walked beside that man table to see what kind of book he read everytime he come to the library. Yesterday he was reading Demian by Hermann Hesse while on his right hand was holding a pen and wrote some notes on his notebooks. His handwriting are so neat and cute for a man. His belonging are so tidy, placed at one spot, his orange highlighter was at the right of his notebook and he use a cute bookmark placed on between the sheets of the book he was reading to keep it on track while he was writing on his notebook.Damn, must be hot if they were make out in the library after the library was closed at the back, at the last shelves while this man moaning a few facts from his knowledge. 

  
_Fuck!_ Hyunwoo snapped. _Dude I know this boy is adorable but doesn’t mean you have the rights to fantasize about you kissing him on this library. You don’t want to get hard at the middle of the day in a fucking public library. Do your job idiot!_ His mind scolding him great. He shook his head as he want that ‘making out’ scenario vanished completely. He’s so messed right now. And he so determined that he will asked for this cute boy no matter what!

  
‘’Ermmmm excuse me sir?’’ Hyunwoo back to the reality as he heard someone called him and he just realized that he was standing beside of the trolley while looking at his cute boy. And yeah he already back at his place and read Demian again. Probably he didn’t finished it yesterday. Hyunwoo shrugged his broad shoulder. Try to ignore that boy’s activity –not really.

  
‘’Sir? Hello I’m at here’’ and Hyunwoo snapped again as he saw a little girl around 9 years old was pull his shirt with her small hand. ‘’Sorry little kid may I help you?’’ he asked and his bear-like-smile appeared that obviously would make everyone smile without they realized it.  
‘’Hehe can you please put this book on the trolley? I cant reached it.’’ She said while pouting and she look like a cute kitten asking for her food from her owner and Hyunwoo can’t resisted it.  
‘’Of course little kid. It is my job anyways. Thank you for bring it to me. But you can just put this book on the table. You know?’’ Hyunwoo explained to this little girl with his sweetest smile as he didn’t want to scare thisd little girl, and his attention towards the boy was completely distracted thanks to this little angel.

  
‘’But my mom said that after we read the book in the library we should put it on the trolley.’’ She continue while playing with her finger. Hyunwoo literally fall for this little girl cuteness so he just stroke her hair said thank you for the last time and the little girl ran away towards her mother and hold her mother’s hand at the entrance door and both them leave the library together.

  
Hyunwoo took a glance at the boy and yes the boy is still at his place didn’t moved a bit except his hand that busy writing on his notebook. Hyunwoo just continue his worked as he didn’t want that boy feel uncomfortable that he has being watched by the librarian even though he only do his work and didn’t broke the library rules.

  
‘’Excuse me sir? Can you help me?’’ Hyunwoo heard someone called for him while he was arranged the books on the shelves and it was him. The cute boy. Hyunwoo froze for a moment while his mind still processing the situation either it’s a reality or fantasy.

  
‘’Sir? Hello are you okay sir? ‘’ the boy waved his hand in front of his face try to gain his attention. And Hyunwoo shook his head and look at the boy in front of him. Hyunwoo can feel that his heart was beating to fast. He’s so nervous as he try to control his hand from shivering.

  
‘’Y-yes? Sorry can I help you?’’ he said while he rubbed his nape embarrassed because of his action when a customer seeked for his help. Hyunwoo. _That is so unprofessional man._

  
‘’Can you please take a book from the top shelf since I…didn’t reached it.’’ He said while looking down at the floor shyly. Probably he feel insecure because of his height. Well nothing to feel like that though. That’s make him look cuter anyways. For Hyunwoo.

  
‘’Sure of course which one?’’ he asked while giving his best smile, that was his charms anyways. The boy lead him towards the literature section and he point to the one direction using his index finger towards the book that he want to read. Hyunwoo picked it up for him and read the title out loud.

  
‘’On the Genealogy of Morality….Friedrich Nietzshe?’’ asked Hyunwoo but he keep his voice slow since they are in the library while passing the book to the boy beside him.

  
‘’Yepp. I just finished Demian by Hermann Hesse, finally and now I’m continue with this one.’’ Said the boy while looking at the book cover and then back to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrow as he thinking why did this boy read this kind of book. But of course he didn’t want to ask. He didn’t want to be considered as a busybody by this boy.

  
‘’It is a part of my assignment. To analyse a few books with the good and evil themes.’’ The boy suddenly talked like he can read Hyunwoo’s mind. ‘’Interesting don’t you think so??’’ asked him while grinding widely. Hyunwoo can see the sparks in his eyes.

Probably this boy really love to read especially literature. Opposite with Hyunwoo, for him, literature has a very high language and so complicated. He just love a simple thing. Easy and uncomplicated.

  
Plus Hyunwoo just realized that this is the first time they talked. The first time Hyunwoo heard his voice. Rough, not that deep, but sweet. A voice that’s very pleasant for the listener. And Hyunwoo can feel that he fall deeper for this guy. Everything about this boy are all about perfections. And he wonder if this boy has any flaws. He want to explore more about this boy. His inside out. His perfections and imperfections.

  
‘’I guess?? Plus Im not a book lover.’’ he whispered while rubbing his nape, it is true though, he is not a book lover. He just need some money so that’s why he worked as a librarian. As long as he got the payment. So he can survived in this big city, he can afford to pay the rent. Well Hyunwoo live with his parents before. But he decided to live alone, to experience the world before he inherited his father company. But he keep its secret as he didn’t want to meet someone who only be friend with him because of his status and his money. He hate that. Even though its really hard for her mother to let him go. Hyunwoo is the only son in his family. So that’s so understandable. But he’s a grown up man. He want to start from the bottom. Experience the hardship. Feel the pain. Like his father. He make this decision right away after he graduated. And now, he’s here, as a librarian, away from family and has a nice little chat with his tiny adorable boy.

  
‘’Haha you are funny, are you a new librarian?? Since I just saw you few days ago.’’ Ahhh damn his smile is so warm and cute like him. Hyunwoo just want to take this boy, hug him and cuddled with him every night. _Hyunwoo wake up!_

  
‘’Ahh. Yes I am the new one. My name is Hyunwoo Son Hyunwoo. And yeah. You are too absorbed with your book. How would you notice me though? How about you? What is your name?’’ he asked along with his charming smiled on his face – _Finally! I asked for his name !!_ His heart and mind are screaming as he finally has a conversation with his crush and asked for his name. Yes he admit it. This boy in front of him now is his officially crush.

  
‘’My name is Kihyun, Yoo Kihyun. Nice to meet you, Hyunwoo-sshi. Anyways. I should finish my work. Excuse me. We will talk later. Maybe after I submit my assignment…? Are you okay with that?’’ he smiled while fixed his glasses and hugged that book.

  
_Fuck did he just asked me for date?? OMG OMG OMG !!_ ‘’Oh yes sure absolutely. Yes I don’t want to disturb you either. And I don’t want to be the reason why you’re failed. I guess…?So good luck’’ he paused for a while he was hesitant to said his name ‘’Kihyun’’ and he did it. Lord his heart beating so fast right now. Hoping that this boy or Kihyun didn’t heard it. Please! Its gonna be so embarrassing.

  
Kihyun just give him a warm smile and turn back to his place. Hyunwoo just look at this boy back and grind widely as finally he talked to him. To his cute boy. And he cant wait for this boy submit his assignment as soon as possible. So he can go to the date with this boy sooner.

  
He will take Kihyun to the café, buy him a coffee while having a long chat with him, laughed with him, hearing about his college life, tell Kihyun how he got this job. _Wait. What am I thinking about? Idiot he just want to talk. Not a date. Wake up. He didn’t said that he asking you for a date. He just want a talk. Do your work stupid or you will lose this job!_ Hyunwoo slapped his right cheeks to bring him back to life.

  
But then, he saw Kihyun. Looking at him. With a concern look on his face. He make the ‘okay’ signal as he asked Hyunwoo if he okay or not. Hyunwoo can feel his cheeks burning as his smiled and nodded and back to the trolley and continue his work while cursing because of his stupidity.

  
As Hyunwoo listen to his supervisor talk to him and teach him about the system in the computer in case she is busy so Hyunwoo can take her place. Hyunwoo’s attention now is at Kihyun at his place as he saw the boy was collecting all of his stuff and put it back into his bag. He hugged his notebooks with his left hand while his right hand holding the books he read before and bring it to the trolley.

  
He saw Hyunwoo, sitting at the counter talking to his supervisor. They looked at each other and smile as Kihyun was exited the library. Hyunwoo excused himself to the trolley and do his job until he found something in the middle of the books that Kihyun was read earlier. It was Kihyun’s bookmark.

  
Hyunwoo take it out from the book an observed the design. Its so cute with a cartoon hamster at the bottom of the bookmarks. Hyunwoo smile widely as he saw the phone number at the back of the bookmarks.

‘’Damn Yoo Kihyun. He is so good with this stuff huh. Well don’t judge a book by its cover. ‘’ he smiled before he folded and put the bookmarks in his pocket. Hyunwoo take the books and walk through the shelves and put it back according to its section while his head playing a happy melody as he realized. That he’s fall in love. Completely with this guy. With Yoo Kihyun. A cute and sweet boy.

  
Hyunwoo sneakily take his phone out from the pocket and dialled the number and save it as ‘Cute Yoo Kihyun’. After he saved his number he move on to the message icon.

  
To : Cute Yoo Kihyun  
Hi.. This is Son Hyunwoo. The librarian you met before. I don’t have any intention to bother you anything just want to inform that this my number. Hehe.

  
Hyunwoo clicked at the ‘send’ icon and see the word ‘sent’ below his messaged to Kihyun. Just before he want to slip his phone into his pocket he heard the notifications as the sign he got a messaged. He immediately look at his phone and it was him. Kihyun replied for his messaged. Hyunwoo smile again as he open the inbox and read Kihyun’s replied.

  
From : Cute Yoo Kihyun  
Oh hey Hyunwoo-sshi. Okay noted. I will save your number :). Anyways I might finish my assignment tonight and I will submit my assignment tomorrow.

  
Hyunwoo smile widely as he understand and he will take this chance and ask Kihyun for a date. He cant lose this man. He thought.

  
To : Cute Yoo Kihyun  
That’s so fast. Anyways, because you said so, my job is over early tomorrow. So if you are free tomorrow…. Wanna grab a coffee? At MonCafe. They have a nice coffee there. If you want to. Hehe.

  
From : Cute Yoo Kihyun  
LOL. Are you asking me for a date Hyunwoo-sshi? Yes of course. And I think I’m free tomorrow. Anyways at what time will you leave your work?

  
To : Cute Yoo Kihyun  
At 4.00pm. And yes. I’m asking you for a date. Is that okay for you?

  
From : Cute Yoo Kihyun  
I see… I don’t have any class after 2.00 so I will go to the library after. That so I’m just wait for you then. LOL Son Hyunwoo-sshi. What kind of question is that? Of course it is okay. It is good. I’ve already agreed with that. Do you forget?

  
To : Cute Yoo Kihyun  
Oooppps! My mistake. Hehe. Okay then. Sure. You can come anytime. And Kihyun. No need to be formal with me. Just call me Hyunwoo. And please, finish your work. So you will able to submit it at the right time. And we can go to the date.

  
From : Cute Yoo Kihyun  
Hahaha okay okay. Take it easy….. Hyunwoo. See you tomorrow.

  
To : Cute Yoo Kihyun  
See you tomorrow. Good luck Kihyun <3

 

THE END


End file.
